once upon a oneshot
by Queen-oh-no-a-whovian
Summary: my collection of oneshot requests for once upon a time


**I BET I CAN  
**

**A/N: I got this request two months ago but it's finally here. I never said I was prompt. Any way captain swan one shot. Based before dark swan. I'm not good a smut…**

 **Request: HI :) so I have a prompt Emma betting against Killian that she can keep quiet if they have sex while everyone is right downstairs in the loft, :) hehe please?**

"You're teasing" Killian whispers as Emma runs her hand down his chest. They'd come up to her bed in the loft for some time alone, to relax. With the Snow Queen defeated and Gold god knows where on the other side of the town line, everything's peaceful, and Killian just wants to hold his Swan but she's not making it easy.

"I'm not teasing" she murmurs, trailing her finger over the buttons of his vest. She moves her finger back up and listens to her boyfriend's heart beat speed up as she slowly undoes the top button.

She's finally, if only partially, alone with him. Her parents are just down stairs with little baby Neal, talking about something or other, but she doesn't care because she finds herself wanting her pirate.

"What are you doing love?" he smirks, his eyebrow raised with an air of innocence about it.

She replies, sitting up and looking into his eyes, popping a button of his vest to emphasize her words "what *pop* do you *pop* think? *pop*"

She watches his eyes grow darker and fill with lust as she undoes his vest, moving slowly as she opens each one. He watches with hunger and adoration in his eyes as she does.

When the last button on his vest pops open he launches on her, pressing his lips passionately against hers, and pushes her down onto the mattress so he's hovering over her. He glides his tongue along her bottom lip playfully and she opens instantly, giving him access to her mouth and tongue.

"Are you sure to want to do this with your parents just down stairs love?" he asks when they separate for breath.

"I can be quiet" she whispers, slightly affronted.

"Really?" he smirks moving his hand up her side toward her breast "I bet you can't" he says, emphasizing his point with a roll of his hips against her sweet spot making her moan.

"I can" she pants, determined to meet his challenge.

"How about we bet on it then. Whoever loses this little bet, has to buy the other dinner, hmmm?" he grins, cupping her breast through her shirt.

She stares into his bright blue eyes for a moment, not sure if he's serious, before she nods wordlessly a small smile playing at her lips. He grins again before kissing her, pushing his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. He moves his hand to the hem of her shirt, using his hook to pull it over her head when she sits up, giving permission.

"Such a filthy thing aren't you Emma…" he growls tweaking her nipple once her bra is off. She has no idea what the idea of this bet has done to him, his cock straining in his tight pants. The thought of her trying to meet his challenge sending animalistic hunger through him. "…and so fucking gorgeous"

She moans silently as heat pools low at his words, making her slick and wanting. She arches her back when he rubs his hand over her still covered centre, pleasure coursing through her veins at the smallest of touches. He takes the opportunity to latch onto a pert nipple, making her gasp at the wet heat pleasure covering her hardened peak.

"Killian" she whispers as he bites down lightly, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud before switching. "You're wearing too much clothes" she whines quietly, pushing the open vest off his shoulders. He chuckles lets go of her nipple with a plop and surges up to kiss her again before pulling back to undo his shirt.

Watching him hungrily as he removes his shirt she moves her hand to her pants, undoing them deftly to rub her throbbing clit. His eyes darken further at the sight of her pleasuring herself as she waits for him, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as rubs her fingers over the pleasurable nub.

Hastily he throws his shirt on the floor, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. "Mine" he growls, grinding himself against her to create delicious friction, trying to make her lose the bet.

He removes her pants and underwear in one fell swoop, leaving her naked and lustful before him. Lowering his head between her legs he licks a stripe through her slick folds, making her gasp as he sucks on the small bundle of nerves. He grins when her hand finds its way into his hair, pulling into her more. He sets a pace licking, sucking and fucking her with his tongue, but he has no intention of letting her fall just yet, pulling away when she gets close to her climax.

She whines quietly when he hops off the bed, leaving her panting as he removes his own pants his cock springing forth from its confines. He's back on top of her in a flash, lining his hard member up to her dripping entrance as he stares into her lust filled gaze. "Emma" he groans as he pushes in, her mouth dropping open as he fills her slowly.

He sets a steady pace, pulling out of her almost completely before slamming back into her. He claims her mouth as she digs her fingernails into his back. He slows his pace to draw it out but his control is slipping as she meets him over and over.

He lets out a growl and moves quicker, thrusting into her, chasing their climaxes. All thoughts of the bet are forgotten at the delicious feel of her squeezing around him. They have moments left before the dam bursts and he brings his hand down to her bundle of nerves, as a last attempt to make her scream.

Her mouth opens in a silent scream as the pleasure washes over her, his cock still dragging along her walls as he chases his own release. He grunts loudly as it washes over him, his release spilling into her. He whispers praises as he thrusts twice more before pulling out, collapsing beside her with a groan. Everything lapses into silence as they lay there sated, their steadying breaths and voices from downstairs the only thing they can hear.

"I win" she whispers after a few minutes. He chuckles, kissing to top of her head and moving his hand up and down her arm.

"That you did" he smirks "what do you say about a round two?"

"Well I wouldn't say no" she smiles and kisses him.

 **Reviews? Find me on Tumblr 'nd send me a request.**


End file.
